Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS: Episode List
1 (27)- "Sora e no Tsubasa" ("Wings Towards the Sky") (空への翼) Airdate: April 1, 2007 The story starts by showing an airport in Mid-Childa on fire. Inside the airport, as a statue was about to crush a little girl, Nanoha flies in and saves her. Four years later, Subaru Nakajima and Teana Lanster are taking a test to increase their rank from C to B. During the test, Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, and Rein observe their progress. Near the end of the test, Teana injures her ankle, but they don't give up and with Teana riding on Subaru's back, Subaru races for the finish line. They cross the finish line but they were going so fast that they would've crashed into a wall if Nanoha hadn't saved them. In the end Subaru reunites with Nanoha after four years. 2 (28)- "Kidō Rokka" ("Sixth Mobile Division") (機動六課) Airdate: April 8, 2007 Subaru and Teana are informed that they have failed their promotion exam, but are given another chance by Nanoha and Reinforce to take the exam again in a week. In the meantime, they are told about the Sixth Mobile Division, which is a special division about to be formed and led by Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate and are asked to join. Erio and Caro make an appearance and meet for the first time. At the end we see Vita, Shamal and Zafira destroying gadget drones and talking about the new unit. 3 (29)- "Shūketsu" ("Gathering") (集結) Airdate: April 15, 2007 Hayate's dream of this new unit has finally been realized and the training begins for the new recruits. We meet new faces like Griffith Lowran, Alto Krauetta, Vice Granscenic, Shario(Shari) Finieno and Lucino Liilie are introduced which gives insight into the new villain's plot involving the Lost Logia named Relic. 4 (30)- "Fāsuto Arāto" ("First Alert") (ファースト·アラート) Airdate: April 22, 2007 Subaru, Teana, Caro, and Erio are still enduring hard training with Nanoha, but soon their training will be complete. Subaru and Teana are given new devices to aid them and Erio and Caro are given upgrades to their devices and the power-limiting feature is explained to them. Afterwards, the Sixth Mobile Division must act on their first mission. 5 (31)- "Hoshi to Ikazuchi" ("Stars and Lightning") (星と雷) Airdate: April 29, 2007 This episode marks the first mission of the new teams, as they battle several gadget drones and a new model gadget drone to recover a Lost Logia. Subaru and the others get to test out their new and/or improved devices. Part of Caro's past is revealed, as well as her true ability to summon dragons. Someone is monitoring them from a lab, gathering data mostly on Fate and Erio, who have a connection with "Project F". 6 (32)- "Shinten" ("Progress") (進展) Airdate: May 6, 2007 Stars and Lightning undergo further training, intended to enhance their strengths and skills. Meanwhile, Hayate requests the aid of Major Genya Nakajima's 108th Ground Forces Battalion to assist Mobile Division 6 in investigating smuggling routes. Fate and Shari discover that a Doctor Jail Scaglietti is implanting Jewel Seeds into the Type-3 gadgets. 7 (33)- "Hoteru Agusuta" ("Hotel Augusta") (ホテル·アグスタ) Airdate: May 13, 2007 The Sixth Mobile Division monitors, and provides security for, the Hotel Augusta, where works of art, including lost logia, are up for auction. Teams Stars and Lightning face gadget drones, and another summoner who has ties to Dr. Scaglietti. Feeling inadequate compared to the strength of many of the other Section 6 members, Teana tries a dangerous tactic to prove her worth, and almost hits Subaru. 8 (34)- "Negai, Futari de" ("A Two Person Wish") (願い、ふたりで) Airdate: May 20, 2007 Following the averted friendly-fire incident at the Hotel Augusta, Teana throws herself into intensive training, and it is revealed that she is struggling to fulfill the dream her brother once had of becoming an enforcer. Subaru joins her, and they devise a dangerous strategy for their next combat exercise with Nanoha. The strategy fails, and when Teana tries to attack Nanoha, Nanoha shoots her and knocks her unconscious. 9 (35)- "An Important Experience" ("Taisetsu na Koto") (たいせつなこと) Airdate: May 27, 2007 Teana wakes up in the infirmary many hours after being on the receiving end of Nanoha's attack. She and the other young recruits learn about Nanoha's past and how she almost died several years ago on a mission due to having overextended herself, causing Teana to understand Nanoha's training methods. 10 (36)- "Kidō Rokka no aru Kyūjitsu (Zenpen)" ("Sixth Mobile Division's Day Off (Part 1)") (機動六課のある休日(前編)) Airdate: June 3, 2007 Subaru, Teana, Caro, and Erio are on their vacation. Suddenly, Erio senses a magical presence, and follows it. To Erio and Caro's surprise, they see a girl coming out of the sewers with a relic case on her leg. 11 (37)- "Kidō Rokka no aru Kyūjitsu (Kōhen)" ("Sixth Mobile Division's Day Off (Part 2)") (機動六課のある休日(後編)) Airdate: June 10, 2007 Subaru, Teana, Erio and Caro give the girl with the relic to the care of Shamal while a lot of gadgets appear. Nanoha, Fate, Vita and Rein take care of the flying gadgets while Subaru, Teana, Erio, Caro and Subaru's sister Ginga take care of the gadgets underground and encounter some new enemies. 12 (38)- "Nanbāzu" ("Numbers") (ナンバーズ) Airdate: June 17, 2007 Everyone is under attack, and Hayate comes to help. Lutecia and her companions come to get the relic, while Numbers cyborgs Quattro and Dieci attack the helicopter with the girl. The forwards manage to capture Lutecia, but Sein manages to rescue her and retrieve the relic case, only to later discover that the forwards had already removed the contents. 13 (39)- "Inochi no Riyū" ("Reason for Living") (命の理由) Airdate: June 24, 2007 Some of Lulu's and Agito's past is revealed. The girl they found runs away and Nanoha finds her. She gets attached to Nanoha and we find out that her name is Vivio. The real reason behind the foundation of Riot Force 6 is revealed. 14 (40)- "Mothers&Children" ("Mothers & Children") (Mothers&Children) Airdate: July 1, 2007 We continue to hear about the real reason behind the foundation of Riot Force 6. Nanoha decides to be Vivio's guardian until they find her a family. Something about Subaru's past is revealed. 15 (41)- "Sisters&Daughters" ("Sisters & Daughters") (Sisters&Daughters) Airdate: July 8, 2007 Ginga and Mariel Atenza get transfered to Riot Force 6 for a while and Ginga and Subaru have a mock fight for training. We meet more of the Numbers sisters and hear about what Scaglietti plans. 16 (42)- "Sono Hi, Kidō Rokka (Zenpen)" ("That Day, Sixth Mobile Division (Part 1)") (その日、機動六課 (前編)) Airdate: July 15, 2007 Sixth Mobile Division is on a mission to protect the TSAB Public Press Conference. The commanders, including Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, and Signum are inside without their devices, which they entrust to the forwards. Meanwhile, Jail Scaglietti and his Numbers, along with Lutecia and Zest, are working on their plan. 17 (43)- "Sono Hi, Kidō Rokka (Kōhen)" ("That Day, Sixth Mobile Division (Part 2)") (その日、機動六課 (後編)) Airdate: July 22, 2007 Sixth Mobile Division is engaged battle with Scaglietti's group of terrorists. Vita fights against Zest and is defeated. Fate fights Tre and Sette, who cryptically hint at her connection with Scaglietti. Ginga is severely wounded and is captured by several of the Numbers, causing Subaru to go into a rage and severely injures Cinque. The enemy forces destroy the Section 6 HQ and capture Vivio. 18 (44)- "Tsubasa, Futatabi" ("Wings, Once Again") (翼、ふたたび) Airdate: July 29, 2007 After the attack on the 6th Division Headquarters, Hayate decides to move all the units on to the Arthra. It is revealed that the Nakajima family had adopted Ginga and Subaru a long time ago since they were experimental Type-0 Cyborgs, the Numbers' predecessors. Although they still needed the maintenance treatment like the other cyborgs until now, they were still treated kindly as normal girls. Nanoha tried to act the same as before in front of the whole squad but couldn't hide it when Fate asked her. Fate tried to comfort the crying Nanoha saying that they will definitely rescue Vivio. The numbers talk about how strong Subaru was and the episode ends with a terrified Vivio crying out for her Mom while Scagiletti is about to experiment on her. 19 (45)- "Yurikago" ("Cradle") (ゆりかご) Airdate: August 5, 2007 After Subaru recovers from her injuries, she moves onto the plan for Mach Caliber to be powered-up in order to endure her cyborg power. At that time, Scaglietti and his comrades are working on the next step of their plan involving Vivio's power. It is also shown that Ginga has seemingly joined Scaglietti as number 13. 20 (46)- "Mugen no Yokubō" ("Infinite Desires") (無限の欲望) Airdate: August 12, 2007 Scaglietti has revived the "Saint Cradle" ancient ship and continues his attack and plan. Vivio's past is revealed. Riot Force 6 starts their attack on the "Saint Cradle". More about Scaglietti's past and the people he worked with are revealed. 21 (47)- "Kessen" ("Decisive Battle") (決戦) Airdate: August 19, 2007 From Yūno's research, The Saint's Cradle is expected to be unstoppable if it reaches orbit and absorbs the power of two moons. Nanoha and Vita invade the Cradle, Hayate attempts to deal with the units outside, and Fate attacks Scaglietti's hideout. Signum and Rein go to battle Knight Zest and Agito, while the forwards fight the cyborgs and Lutecia on the ground. 22 (48)- "Pain to Pain" ("Pain to Pain") (Pain to Pain) Airdate: August 26, 2007 Nanoha is on her way to the throne room where Vivio and Quattro are supposed to be. Vita is struggling on her way to the machine room, fighting with gadgets. Fate starts her battles in Scaglietti's HQ with Tre, Sette and Scaglietti himself. Meanwhile, Teana is trapped on her own against the three of the Numbers. Subaru fights against Ginga, who was re-programmed, and Caro and Erio are fighting against Garyū and Lutecia. 23 (49)- "Stars Strike" ("Stars Strike") (Stars Strike) Airdate: September 2, 2007 Nanoha reaches Vivio after easily defeating Dieci, but Quattro taunts the two, and Vivio activates a rainbow shield, which Quattro calls the Saint's Armor, an extremely powerful shield. Meanwhile, the barrier around the building where Teana is fighting is broken when Shamal and Zafira capture Otto, and Teana defeats the three Numbers with help from Vice. Subaru struggles against her sister, and recalls her previous reluctance to fight, but resolves to save Ginga, and manages to defeat her. 24 (50)- "Raikō" ("Lightning") (雷光) Airdate: September 9, 2007 This episode reveals that Subaru and Lutecia's mothers were once under Zest's command, but died when he went against orders and attacked Scaglietti's hideout. Zest asks Regius who was responsible, but Due kills him before he can answer, and Zest kills Due. Erio and Caro manage to overcome Lutecia and Garyū. Fate's resolve is initially undermined by Scaglietti's claim that she is using Erio and Caro for her own fulfillment, but she is encouraged by hearing from the two of them, and defeats him, Tre and Sette. 25 (51)- "Final Limit" ("Fainaru Rimitto") (ファイナル·リミット) Airdate: September 16, 2007 The Final Limiter of the dangerous Blaster Mode of Raising Heart is released, and Nanoha shoots through the Saint Cradle, defeating Quattro. Vivio temporarily regains control of herself, and Nanoha manages to defeat her and cause her to regain her senses. While the Cradle has lost its operator and had its main power source destroyed, it still continues to rise with Nanoha, Vivio, Hayate and Rein inside, prompting the people on the ground to rescue them. 26 (52)- "Yakusoku no Sora e" ("To the Promised Sky") (約束の空へ) Airdate: September 23, 2007 Subaru and Tea help evacuate Nanoha and the others from the Cradle, and the fleet, under Chrono's command, destroys the ship. Scaglietti and some of the older Numbers are incarcerated, while the rest are sent to a rehabilitation facility along with Lutecia and Agito. Nanoha officially adopts Vivio as her daughter. Section 6, having its original purpose completed, disbands, and everyone separates. Fate returns to her duties as an enforcer with Shari and Teana as her aides, Erio and Caro continue with their partnership and return to the Outlands Environmental Squad. Griffith and Lucino return to the Interstellar Navigation Branch of the main office while Vice returns to being a sniper and Alto becomes an army helicopter pilot. Hayate returns to lead special investigations along with the wolkenriiter and their newest family member Agito. Vivio enrolls in the St. Hilde School of magic while Ginga leads a special rehabilitation program for the numbers. Lutecia moves to an uninhabited planet for care along with her summon beasts and mother. Subaru joins the Disaster Prevention Squad and works to save lives in the harshest conditions and as for Nanoha, she rejected all the promotions given to her for the sake of her current job as a Aerial Tactics Combat Instructor in HQ. Category:Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Page